One Tree Hill: Gossip Girl
by chelsXXchels
Summary: Tree Hill, North Carolina is an elusive,elite town where the best is always better & drama & gossip are best friends with the elite & the popular. B & P are hanging out again, L has left town, N & H got married, and rumors are amuck that H is pregnant.


**Author's Note:** Okay, I haven't seen a Gossip Girl fanfic for One Tree Hill, so if there is one, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to steal your idea. Well, read and I hope you like it. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated, as are reviews. This story takes place right after season one ended. I know that S1 left off in the middle of the school year, but I moved it to where it ended at the end of the school year. The next chapter will be in story form, the 3rd will be another blog entry and so on. Enjoy!

**One Tree Hill: Gossip Girl**

Part One

_By: Chelsea_

_**Summary**_**: This is a GG fic for OTH. R&R**

_**Rating**_**: T… 13+… minor language and possible sexual content**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything related to it. I also don't own Gossip Girl or anything related to it. **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people or events have been changed or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.

**hey people**

Hey, Gossip Girl here. Do you ever feel as though you are the luckiest person alive? Well, you're wrong, because I am. Right now I'm sitting in a luxury beach house, looking out on the coast that lies next to **Tree Hill**, and sipping a mango fruit blend shake – I am _definitely_ the luckiest person alive. You see, there's a reason people wear Jimmy Choos and fly first class: the best is just better.

Thank God summer is here, and we can finally take a break from the business of tests and term papers. Although, here in **Tree Hill**, you can almost always find a perfectly relaxing place, it's just more fun in the summer. Plus, the summer leaves us with more time to drive our platinum-colored CLK 500 convertibles around looking for boys wearing Billabong shorts and t-shirts (or if we're lucky, no shirts).

We're the boys with the sun-kissed hair, driving back from the gym with our basketballs hung loosely under our arms. We're the girls giggling from our blue, black, and white skimpy cheerleading uniforms or partaking in some after-sun pampering at the **Tree Hill Aveda Salon**. We're the princes and princesses of **Tree Hill** and we rule the town. If you're one of us, aka the chosen ones, I'll be seeing you around the elite restaurants and parties. However, not all of the popular faces in Tree Hill are quite as rich as the chosen ones, their just not as lucky, but we still love them. Summer has just begun, but it is already in full swing, especially since some of our favorite faces have decided to grace us with their presence, namely…

**the dynamic duo**

It's okay, I can't keep up either. The report seems to change on them daily. Are they friends? Are they enemies? Are they frenemies? Are they lovers? You know exactly who I'm talking about: **P **and **B**. These two were spotted having lunch together at the popular hang-out, **Karen's Café** on Saturday. In a way, it sort of makes sense, considering **L** recently left town. So, it is perfect timing for them to make-up, or to have the much awaited make-out.

**living and leaving**

Now, to catch up on our favorite player: **L**. Well, I'm sad to say that we won't be seeing much of **L** anymore, since he moved out of town with his uncle. Although, who could blame **L** for wanting to move, especially after the whole **P**/**B**/**L** drama the past six months. So, he might have a reason for moving, but senior year just won't be nearly as interesting without this player.

**in love or making love**

Now, for **Tree Hill**'s own Romeo and Juliet, **N** and **H**. _THEY GOT HITCHED_ (as if you didn't already know)!!! Well, if you didn't know, I'm not lying to you. Of course speculation of pregnancy is surrounding the couple, I mean, who would want to get married at the end of their junior year? But, there is also another side of the story. For those of you that have lived in a hole for the past half year, **N** emancipated himself from his parents, moved out, had his parents divorce (I do believe the papers are currently being signed), and took drugs to show up his dad. So, it would be normal for **N** to want a family… right? And, **H** is a… _lovely_ girl, especially since she's a virgin until marriage. I guess she just wanted him so damn bad…

**your e-mail**

**Q:** Dear GG,

I have a problem. At the beginning of spring, I started dating this guy. He was sweet, caring, and basically my dream guy. Well, last week, he dropped a HUGE bomb: he has a child. Yep, a little girl. We're just juniors! I freaked out, left, and haven't talked to him since. I'm really confused. What should I do?

---Not a Mom

**A:** Dear NaM,

Well, you say this guy is, or _was_, your dream guy. In the description of your dream guy, did you _ever_ include that he should have a kid? If not, he _isn't_ your dream guy. Then again, there might not be a dream guy out there, so you might just have to settle. Now, if I were you, I would forget him. You are only in high school, so move on. The chances of you actually going on to _ever _marry this guy are slim. Also, he should have told you about his daughter sooner – this means: 1) he doesn't really like you, or 2) he's ashamed of his daughter. And like you said, you're not a mom, so you shouldn't have to play mommy to a dude's daughter. Just dump the loser, move on and have a great time mingling with the hotties this summer.

---GG

**Q:** Dear GG,

I was wondering, why is our small town so full of drama? It seems like my life is so boring, but my neighbor discovers a new mom or gets in a bitch fight every day! Why is drama and gossip so selective when it comes to the people it belongs to?

---Drama Dork

**A:** Dear DD,

The answer is actually quite simple: drama and gossip are cousins. Guess who their best friends are? Yes, you're right, the popular and the elite. You are popular because you are gossiped about. You have drama because you are envied. So, clearly you aren't as fortunate as your neighbor or her moms.

---GG

**sightings**

**B** was spotted shopping at** Barney's** for luggage. She made sure that her new little black AmEx card saw the store.** B** bought a three piece, matching white and blue Louis Viouton luggage set. It includes: a small make-up bag, a rolling suitcase, and a large duffel bag. I wonder if she's planning a trip to visit her ex, **L**?

**H **was seen shopping at **Lugar's Grocery Store**. Yup, that's the cheap store. Looks like the once-elite **N** is currently at the bottom of the food chain. Speaking of food, that's exactly what **H** was stocking up on (frozen pizza for dinner… uck). Guess what? They buy toothpaste in bulk… **H** was also seen working at her usual spot, **Karen's Café**.

**P** was buying records at **Mark's Records**. Everyone knows **P** is into that rock 'n' roll junk, and that's what she loaded up on. Led Zeppelin, Jimmy Eat World, and the new Pink Floyd Greatest Hits were three of the five records she got. Our sources were unsuccessful in discovering the other two. Honestly though, Pink Floyd? What kind of a band name is that?

Now,** L** was seen buying the essentials a couple of hours before he left, like shampoo and toothpaste. He was probably loading up on his favorite stuff in case his nuTown doesn't have it. It is a very disappointing day when a town loses such a hot guy… tisk tisk tisk.

Everyone's favorite geek, **M**, was at **Electronics 'R' Us** buying an amplifier and a UBS cord. I wonder what he needs an amplifier for…

Absent from the social scene this past week was the ever-elusive **N**. Odd, if **H** was pregnant, you would think she would be the one hiding out, right? Hm, maybe_ he's_ pregnant.

It's going to be a hot, interesting summer my friends, and you know I will be there. You'll always know who's going, who's coming, who's crashing the hottest parties at the top homes and hotels, and who's sneaking around under the hot cover of the night. After all, I'm everywhere. Well, everywhere that's anywhere, anyways.

You know you love me.

_ Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know if you did or didn't in a review. Also, any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you guys for reading!!!

---Chelsea


End file.
